Akatsuki, la vida es así
by Sakurakatsuki
Summary: Porque nuestros queridos asesinos de rango S también tienen sus momentos... ya lo sé, pésimo resúmen... mejor pasen... carcajadas garantizadas


**Hola centrífugos. He aquí les traigo mi primer trabajo. Ojalá les guste, por que a mí si...**

**Antes de que lo lean he de hacer unas cuantas advertencias:**

**Ya sé que no tengo precisamente la mejor ortografía del mundo, pero bueno... trataré de corregir eso. Segunda, seguramente algunos de ustedes están en contra de los fics que tratan de cosas incoherentes y disparatadas, pero bueno... les advierto que esta historia tiene ese tipo de contenido, ya que el objetivo es hacer reír... va a haber mucho Ooc y algunos emoticonos. Si de plano no te gusta esto, mejor ni lo leas. Tercera, todos somos libres de escribir lo que queramos, sin agredir a los demás y demás cosa: al menos yo siento que no le hago daño con esto a nadie, pero si te llegas a sentir ofendido por alguna de las cosas que se mencionen en esta historia, solo deja de leer y abstente de comentarios ofensivos. Cuarta, como ya dije, este fic tiene el objetivo de hacer reír, así que no esperen que se apegue a la historia original del manga o el anime de Naruto, va a estar lleno de clichés y muchas otras cosas más. Quinta, lo he hecho a manera de guión teatral para que se lo imaginen precisamente como si fuera una puesta en escena. Sexta, NO VA A HABER PAIRINGS, si esperaban esto, lamento decepcionarlos, pero NO HABRÁ.**

**Creo que eso es todo, si hay algo más, lo iré agregando posteriormente. Recuerden, leen bajo SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaymer: Naruto no me pertenece<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Festival en Konoha<strong>

Era una linda mañana en la base de Akatsuki; todos los miembros, excepto Deidara, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa cubierta con un mantel negro con nubes rojas, sobre el que se encontraban 9 platos de comida y 9 vasos de jugo de naranja con 9 juegos de cubiertos.

**Tobi:** (mirando para todos lados) ¿Alguien ha visto a Deidara-sempai?  
><strong>Kisame:<strong> (poniéndose la mano en el mentón y mirando hacia arriba) mmm… creo que sigue dormido (Voltea a ver a un pelinegro) Itachi, pásame los waffles  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> (¬¬) Olvídalo, solo queda uno y ese es el mío… si lo quieres tendrás que luchar por él  
><strong>Kisame:<strong> (con tono de determinación) ¡Acepto tu desafío!  
><strong>Tobi:<strong> (¬¬) ¿No creen que es algo drástico pelear por un waffle?  
><strong>KisaIta:** (con venita sobre la sien) ¡Cállate, Tobi!  
><strong>Pein:<strong> (T-T) ¡Oh, cielos! No de nuevo (voltea a ver a un pelirrojo) Sasori ve a despertar a Deidara  
><strong>Sasori:<strong> (con tono de resignación) Está bien, lo haré, pero no creo que funcione ya que tiene el sueño pesado  
><strong>Pein:<strong> Solo dile que Kisame e Itachi se están disputando el último waffle (se ríe) ya sabes cómo se pone con estas cosas  
><strong>Sasori:<strong>¡Hai! (Sube las escaleras pacíficamente, aparentemente sin preocupación alguna. Luego llega hasta la puerta y de una patada la derrumba) (Enfadado, grita) ¡DESPIERTA REMEDO DE ARTISTA! ¡Kisame e Itachi tienen el último waffle!

_El rubio se levantó de inmediato, pero no se fijó por donde iba._

**Deidara:** (Agarrándose el pie izquierdo)(ToT) ¡AYYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAY! ¡Me pegué el dedo chiquito! un  
><strong>Sasori:<strong>(Irritado y gritando) ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TE ESTÉS DESANGRANDO! ¡CORRE POR ESE WAFFLE!

(Deidara baja las escaleras, pero pisa mal un escalón y se cae)

**Deidara:** (Gritando) ¡AAAAAAAAyyyyy un!  
><strong>Sasori:<strong> (bajando las escaleras tranquilamente) (¬¬) ¡Cálmate, solo es un waffle!  
><strong>Deidara:<strong> (gritándole a todos) ¡ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE WAFFLE? Un  
><strong>Pein:<strong> (riéndose) Lo siento, llegas tarde, Itachi se lo ha comido  
><strong>Deidara:<strong> (°o°)¡NO…. ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡Un!  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> (hablando con la boca llena) Tengo que comer, soy un ser humano  
><strong>Deidara:<strong> ¡¿Pero cómo? Un  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> (mastica el waffle y se lo pasa) De la misma manera de la que te gané el último hot cake… con un Jutsu ilusorio *el piensa que gano el waffle*  
><strong>Deidara:<strong> (corriendo para todos lados, tirándose del cabello) ¡NOOOO! ¡MI WAFFLE! ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ? ¡Un!  
><strong>Tobi:<strong> (dándole una palmada en la espalda a su compañero) Olvídalo, sempai, solo era un waffle  
><strong>Todos, excepto Deidara y Tobi:<strong> (gritando) ¡CÁLLATE, TOBI!  
><strong>Deidara:<strong> (Toma a Tobi de un brazo y una pierna y lo lanza directo al refrigerador) ¡Ahí te quedas hasta que aprendas que el último waffle es sagrado, un!  
><strong>Pein:<strong> (¬¬)*Dramáticos* Bueno… cambiando de tema, hoy iremos a un festival deportivo para participar por una remodelación a la base, así que… (con tono autoritario, casi gritando) ¡Cámbiense y vámonos! (Con una pequeña sonrisa) Por cierto… será en Konoha  
><strong>Todos, excepto Pein:<strong> ¡¿KONOHA?  
><strong>Pein:<strong> ¿Acaso tartamudeo o algo? (Gritando) ¡CLARO QUE EN KONOHA!  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> (Sonriendo de medio lado) Genial… podré visitar a mi hermanito… hace años que no lo veo  
><strong>Hidan:<strong> ¡Carajo! ¿Qué no lo odiabas!  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> (sonriendo)¡No, qué va! Esos son puros inventos y chismes de Kishimoto  
><strong>Pein:<strong>Bien, vámonos o llegaremos tarde… de veras quiero esa remodelación

_En Konoha, Shizune hablaba por un micrófono en lo alto de la torre de la Hokage_

**Shizune:**(con micrófono en mano) Las competencias comenzarán en unos minutos

**Tobi:** (sacudiéndose algunos trocitos de hielo) ¡Vaya! Al fin pude salir del congelador  
><strong>Hidan:<strong> (enfurecido)¡Qué carajo! …¡mucho trabajo nos costó traer el refrigerador para que aprendas la lección de Deidara!  
><strong>Tobi:<strong> No te preocupes, Tobi ahora sabe que los waffles son sagrados  
><strong>Zetsu:<strong>¬¬ Dense prisa, ya van a comenzar

_En la entrada a Konoha…_

**Iruka:** Uhhh… disculpen… ustedes tienen que pagar por entrar (extiende la mano)  
><strong>Kakuzu:<strong> (enfadado) ¡¿Qué? (Toma a Iruka por la camisa) ¡¿Qué no es gratis?  
><strong>Iruka:<strong> Solo para ninjas de Konoha… aún renegados (voltea a ver a Itachi, con una sonrisa) ¡Bienvenido, Itachi-san! Pasa, no querrás llegar tarde  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> (Con amabilidad casi fingida) Arigato (mira a sus compañeros con su sonrisa XD)  
><strong>Hidan:<strong> ¡Maldito Itachi suertudo!  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> (con tono de burla) Nos vemos adentro, fracasados (entra)  
><strong>Zetsu:<strong> (con tono de resignación) ¿Cuánto tenemos que pagar?  
><strong>Iruka:<strong> Solo 50ȼ por persona  
><strong>Kakuzu:<strong> (gritando y levantando un puño) ¡¿Estás loco? ¡¿Crees que estamos hechos de dinero o qué?  
><strong>Kisame:<strong> ¿No crees que exageras? 50 centavos no es mucho (paga y entra)  
><strong>Zetsu:<strong> Si, Kakuzu, 50 centavos no es mucho… (Mirándolo perversamente) Además tú tienes mucho dinero… 50 centavos no son para morirse (paga y entra)  
><strong>Kakuzu:<strong> Prefiero no entrar  
><strong>Tobi:<strong> (sacando dinero de sus bolsillos ^u^) Tobi tiene 80 centavos en una mano y en la otra 60 centavos, si quieres pagaré 50 centavos por ti  
><strong>Kakuzu:<strong> ¡Al fin! Alguien que es un verdadero amigo (pagan y se van)  
><strong>Sasori:<strong> (con venita sobre la sien y al parecer bastante irritado) ¡Saben lo mucho que detesto esperar! (Saca un billete de a dólar de su bolsillo y se lo avienta a Iruka) ¡Ten tus 50 centavos!  
><strong>Deidara:<strong> Bueno, mi amigo Sasori paga por mí (entra)  
><strong>Pein:<strong> Yo no dependo de nadie (paga y entra)  
><strong>Hidan:<strong> (gritándole a Sasori, que ya estaba adentro) ¡MALDITA MARIONETA VIVIENTE! ¡PAGA POR MÍ!  
><strong>Sasori:<strong> (Desde lejos) Sí, solo date prisa  
><strong>Hidan:<strong> (A Iruka) Ya escuchaste, déjame entrar  
><strong>Iruka:<strong> Bien (Ve a Hidan alejarse) (quedo) a sus amigos les sobra algo de cambio, así que…  
><strong>Kakuzu:<strong>(regresando) ya era hora, yo lo tomaré por ellos (le quita el cambio a Iruka)

_Ya adentro_

**Kakuzu:** (ToT) ¡Buuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Por qué, por qué…  
><strong>Hidan:<strong> (¬¬) ¡Maldición! ¡¿Y ahora qué?  
><strong>Kakuzu:<strong> (sollozando) snif… snifff… entré al baño… snif… snif.. y cuando salí… snif… ¡YA NO TENÍA 10 CENTAVOS!... ¡BUUUAAAA! Por qué, por qué…  
><strong>Todos:<strong> (con gotita estilo anime) ¬¬  
><strong>Tobi:<strong> (^u^): A Tobi le quedan 40 centavos… si quieres te los regalo  
><strong>Kakuzu:<strong> (aun sollozando) Si tuviera esos 10 centavos… ¡AHORA TENDRÍA 50 CENTAVOS MÁS! ¡BUUUAAAA!  
><strong>Sasori:<strong> (serio) ¿Cómo era tu moneda?  
><strong>Kakuzu:<strong> snif... medía aproximadamente 8mm, era plateada y…  
><strong>Sasori:<strong> ¿Tenía una etiqueta que decía: PROPIEDAD DE KAKUZU?  
><strong>Kakuzu:<strong> SIIII… snif…¡IGUAL QUE TODAS MIS MONEDAS!  
><strong>Sasori:<strong> (°o°) ¡Cielos! Es idéntica a la que se te acaba de caer  
><strong>Kakuzu:<strong> (T 0T) ¡QUE ALEGRIA PENSE QUE NUNCA TE VOLVERIA A VER!  
><strong>Itachi: <strong>(con sarcasmo) ¡ genial ahora hagámosle una fiesta a la moneda de Kakuzu!  
><strong>Pein:<strong>¬¬ bueno… démonos prisa, el festival no durara toda la vida

_Un cartel estaba pegado_  
><em>PRIMERA COMPETENCIA: RELEVOS <em>_  
><em>_PARTICIPANTES __  
><em>_EQUIPO 1 __  
><em>_Deidara __  
><em>_Sasori __  
><em>_Tobi __  
><em>_EQUIPO 2 __  
><em>_Neji Hyuga __  
><em>_Haku __  
><em>_Juugo __  
><em>_EQUIPO 3 __  
><em>_Gaara no Sabaku __  
><em>_Sai __  
><em>_Rock Lee_  
><strong>Kakashi:<strong> yyyyyy…. ¡ AHORA!  
><strong>Deidara:<strong> (con tono de superioridad y dirigiéndose a Gaara y empujándolo) ¡ Quítate arena deprimida no estorbes un!  
><strong>Gaara:<strong> (enfurecido) ¡ QUITATE TU CHICO AFEMINADO!  
><strong>Neji:<strong> (empujando a ambos) ¡ A UN LADO PERDEDORES! El maestro va a pasar jaja  
><strong>Deidara:<strong>¡ SOBRE MI CADAVER! (Hace un movimiento de manos y…) ¡KATSU!

_De repente una explosión manda al inicio de la pista a Gaara y a Neji_

**Deidara:**(con tono burlón) para que vean, les voy a dar un chance, hasta voy a caminar así como gallo, gallina (camina muy lento imitando a una gallina) jaja

_Mientras Deidara hacia sus tonterías Gaara y Neji aprovecharon y tomaron la delantera, al ver esto Deidara trata de alcanzarlos. Gaara le da el relevo a Sai, y Neji a Haku, al último Deidara le da el relevo a Sasori._

**Sasori:** (burlándose) Hola fabuloso señor "gallo, gallina" como le va ja, ja  
><strong>Deidara:<strong> ¬¬ ya no me molestes y apresúrate  
><strong>Sasori:<strong> (dirigiéndose a Haku y Sai) A un lado señoritas tortugas, dejen pasar al campeón.  
><strong>Sai:<strong> (sonrojado) 0_0 no somos chicas (voltea a ver a Haku) bueno… al menos yo no  
><strong>Haku:<strong> (le lanza varias agujas) ¡ CALLATE CHICO YAOI!  
><strong>Sai:<strong> (cae al piso) T-T lo lamento solo quería llamar tu atención  
><strong>Haku:<strong> (sonrojado ) ¡oh.. am bueno …pues...disculpa ( lo levanta y ambos salen de la pista tomados de la mano)  
><strong>Sasori:<strong> (le da el relevo a Tobi) *Demonios, eso fue más aterrador que las canciones de parís Hilton*  
><strong>Tobi:<strong>(caminando como "gallo, gallina") esta carrera es muy fácil

_Mientras tanto :_

**Gaara, Neji, Yuugo y Rock Lee:**¡ MALDITOS GAYS !

**Shizune:** 0_0 aammm… bueno …por ciertas Razones… los ganadores de la primera competencia son …(le da el micrófono a un miembro)  
><strong>Pein:<strong> los ¡AKATSUK!  
><strong>Akatsuki:<strong>(festejando) lo sabía era más que obvio ¡siii! , ¡urra! …. Bueno ya estuvo no.

**Shizune:** (contenta) bueno…¡FELICIDADES! Y SIGAN COMPITIENDO POR ESA REMODELACION Y POR EL PREMIO SORPRESA…

* * *

><p>Esto es todo por el momento. Acepto sus críticas y comentarios.<p> 


End file.
